


Summer Storm

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunderstorm and old passions reignited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storm

“Has anyone seen Danny?”

Abby's question was met with shrugged shoulders and head shakes. She frowned; he was supposed to be helping her move some of the creatures from the menagerie into a holding pen so that some essential maintenance could be carried out. Since his return, he'd been easing himself back into modern life slowly. Lester had promised him that there would always be a job for him at the ARC, but quite what that would be was yet to be determined. For the moment, Danny had no desire to go off with the team on anomaly calls and was content to provide a bit of muscle around the ARC.

Jess was clicking away on the computer, accessing the security site. “His wristband was used to access the door that leads up to the roof about half an hour ago.”

“Thanks, Jess.” Abby set off to go and find him. What was he doing up on the roof? She did wonder if he was putting on a brave face and wasn't dealing with the death of his brother as well as he claimed to be. He'd spent the best part of two years alone and she knew from her own experiences how difficult it was to confide in people again after such a lonely existence. 

The rain was pelting down from angry, dark clouds and the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. It wasn't a surprise; they'd had almost three weeks of hot, unbroken sunshine so it was inevitable that a storm would eventually break out. Danny was on the fire escape, leaning on the rail with his face looking up into the sky. He had a huge smile on his face as the huge raindrops washed over him.

“You'll catch your death of cold,” Abby said softly from the doorway. He turned around and smiled, then beckoned for her to come over. She hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. “You're crazy! Look at you, you're soaked through to the skin.”

“It's fantastic isn't it?” Danny called. “I missed this. The ground needs rain, it brings life, it sustains it and it renews it.”

“You going all hippy on me?” 

“No, I just learnt to appreciate the simple things, that's all. Come out here, Abby.”

She sighed and made a dash for the platform where Danny was standing. She placed her hand on his on the rail. “Are you OK?”

“Never been better, Abby.” He shifted his hand to hold hers, squeezing it. “Sorry, I was supposed to be helping you wasn't I? I was on my way when I saw the rain. I just felt a need to come and feel it on my skin.”

“Well now that you have, perhaps we should go back inside yeah?” She tugged Danny's hand and to her relief he turned and began to follow her back towards the doorway that led inside. Just before they got to the door, Danny pulled Abby against his body. 

“Been a while, eh?”

“Danny, I...”

“I've been keeping my distance since I've been back because I could see that you and Connor are together now, but I can't help wondering about us. We were getting close before all this getting stranded business.”

Abby closed her eyes. Yes, only days before they'd gone after Helen Cutter, Abby had found herself in Danny's bed after she'd gone to him confused by Connor's reaction to her kissing him. They'd found a connection that night, and one she might have explored further if things had been different. 

“That was a long time ago, Danny,” she said. “Things have changed.”

“Maybe, but didn't you even think about what might have been?” 

Abby took a step back, feeling uneasy at the close proximity of Danny's body, but he followed. She took another step back and found herself against the wall. Danny's hand moved to her hip and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face as he leaned in. Something stirred inside her, a feeling Abby knew she should be pushing away.

“Thinking about you and me kept me going,” Danny said softly. “That night. We were good together, Abby. Remember?”

Abby did remember, and as her mind drifted back to those events, the stirring in her groin grew more intense. Danny had been a great lover. They'd had frenzied, passionate sex that had left them both exhausted and had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Then they'd woken in the early hours with the sun just beginning to stream in through the crack in the curtain and had sex again, slowly and sensually. 

She was suddenly aware that Danny's other hand had moved to her waistband, and the hand that had been on her hip was now fumbling with the button on her jeans. Her head was telling her to stop him now, but with her heart now pounding hard against her chest she was frozen to the spot. She looked up and caught a flash of lust in Danny's eyes just as he moved in and pressed his lips hard against hers. At first, she resisted and tried to move away, but the wall behind her prevented an escape. As Danny's lips pressed harder, she let out a sigh and returned the kiss. Her head began to spin as every memory of their night together came flooding back. 

Coming back to her senses, Abby broke off the kiss. “We can't do this. Not here. The security cameras...”

“I've spent the last three weeks reviewing security with Becker. There's a camera on the fire escape but it doesn't cover this far back. We're safe here.” 

Abby felt her waistband loosen and Danny's hand slid inside. She let out a whimper and her body shivered. She wasn't sure if that was down to the fact her clothing was now soaked through to her skin and she had rivulets of rain water running down her neck and spine, or if the shiver was a response in anticipation of where Danny's hand was going. 

“Abby!” Danny growled, parting Abby's folds and then pushing a long, calloused finger into her wet pussy.

“It's raining!” Abby protested, but it was only a protest from her mouth as her body was writhing into Danny's hand as his finger slid in and out of her.

“Mm, yes it is. Perfect for a moment like this. Didn't you hear what I said earlier? Rain is life, and you don't get more alive than two people having sex.” Danny pushed Abby against the wall harder, thrusting a second finger inside her and then smothering her mouth with his. This time, Abby put up no resistance. She put an arm around his neck and kissed him back, breathing hard as their tongues tangled together. They both gasped, losing themselves in the intensity of a kiss they both realised they needed. As the heat between them grew, Danny removed his hand from inside Abby's jeans and began to slide them over her hips. She stepped out of them and then unfastened Danny's jeans, reaching inside his underwear to free his growing cock.

The rain grew heavier, pelting against their faces and almost blinding them, but neither cared. Their mouths met in another hard kiss and Danny pressed Abby against the wall, his hand pulling aside her underwear. For a moment, she thought he was going to put his fingers back in, but instead she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her entrance.

With a growl, Danny surged forward, his cock pushing into Abby easily. She cried out, gripping onto his back with her hands. He stretched her as he sank in deeper and deeper until he could go no further. They paused for a moment, breathing hard and adjusting their position slightly to make movement more comfortable. Abby could feel her internal muscles clamping around the hard shaft and that stirring in her groin was like a raging inferno. 

There was a flash of lightning as the electricity in the air matched the electricity between Danny and Abby. When the thunder began to rumble, Danny withdrew his cock almost the whole way and then slammed back inside, hard and fast.

“Danny!”

“You like that?”

Abby could only groan her response. Danny continued to slam in and out of her hard, gasping and groaning loudly. Each thrust inside drew out Abby's cries, her body trembling and shaking in pleasure. The storm around them seemed a fitting soundtrack to their coupling, getting louder as they built towards their own climax. Danny's release was almost painful and he sobbed, stilling himself inside Abby as his semen hosed her insides. In return, Abby felt her womb pulse as it accepted Danny's seed and her body convulsed. They held each other tightly, allowing their bodies to come down from the high slowly.

After some minutes, they parted, kissing tenderly whilst getting dressed again. The storm was passing over, blue sky was beginning to show between the clouds and the rain was slowing. “We should get out of these wet clothes,” Abby said, stroking Danny's cheek to wipe the drop of rain from it.

“Meet you in the menagerie in ten minutes.”


End file.
